Broomsticks and Rainy Days
by FranCheesecake
Summary: On a rainy day James and Lily go flying and Lily does something that leaves her poor, unsuspectiung boyfriend speechless....well, nearly speechless.


It was undoubtedly the rainiest day of the year.

Lily loved the rain, she loved sunny weather too but there was just something about the rain that made it so…

"Amazing?"

Lily whirled around to look at her boyfriend as he walked into their common room. He set his bag down on the table and crossed the room toward her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked as she scooted over so he could sit beside her on the window seat.

"Because I know you," he replied pulling her back so she was leaning comfortably against his chest, "and I know that you are currently sitting in the window seat watching the rain hit the glass and I also know that you love the rain. Trust me Lils it doesn't take a bloody genius to put two and two together."

Lily smiled and tilted her head back so it was resting in that little spot between James' neck and shoulder that felt so perfect to her. They sat together in silence and when the rain began to lessen every so slightly James suddenly stirred and Lily turned to look up at him. He had a grin plastered across his face that looked very much like the grin he and the rest of the Marauders wore when they were planning a particularly brilliant prank.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked warily, boyfriend or not James was still a Marauder and if he was wearing that grin and it was directed at her she knew from experience that she had to be _very_ careful.

"Just come with me, I have an idea." James replied cryptically. He stood and extended a hand back down to help her up.

She stared at him, her curiosity causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. James must've taken the look to mean hesitation because he opened his mouth to speak, the 'I'm going to persuade you if you like it or not' look written all over his face, but Lily cut him off.

"All right let's go." She took his hand and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

He turned and pulled her out of the common room, grabbing two sweatshirts on the way out. He led her all the way to the entrance hall and stopped at the doors.

He looked around the empty hall and then handed her one of the sweatshirts. "Here put this on."

Lily took the proffered item and glanced at it. It was the sweatshirt she had worn yesterday and it just so happened to be James' favorite one. She smiled as she slid into it, reveling in the warmth and the comforting smell of James that it contained.

He raised his wand a tapped the top of her head, murmuring something under his breath that Lily couldn't hear.

"What spell was that?" Lily asked, her tone light but accusing.

James slid into his own sweatshirt and repeated the action upon himself before answering, "Can't tell you, it'll only ruin the surprise Lil."

He ignored her look of protest and leaned on the doors as if to open them but Lily pulled back slightly.

"James, it's raining and all we're wearing is a couple of sweatshirts."

"I know, I know. Just trust me ok?" he said squeezing her hand gently. "And no more questions!" he admonished lightly.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine, fine." She said exasperatedly, "Let's go do whatever crazy thing it is you want to do."

James returned the smile and fully pushed open the door. He led her outside and grabbed up the two brooms that were leaning against the steps. Lily opened her mouth to ask what they were for but James shook his head.

"Ah ah ah, Miss Evans. I thought I said no more questions!" he said playfully.

Lily laughed and stepped out from under the protection of the roof. "I assume we a headed to the Quidditch pitch then Mr. Potter?" she asked ignoring his rule completely, "Unless of course you plan to help Hagrid sweep out his hut?"

Suddenly Lily noticed that, even though she wasn't standing under the roof she didn't feel any rain drops falling on her face. She glanced up to ensure that is was still raining and it was but the rain seeped to vanish when it got within an inch of her face.

"James what did…?" Lily asked but James cut her off.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies Lil." He said walking over to her and taking her hand. "Now we are indeed off to the Quidditch pitch so let's go!"

Lily grinned and suddenly took off running, pulling her hand out of his. "You have to catch me first Potter!" she called back tauntingly.

She heard him shout a protest and laugh at the same time and when she chanced a glance back he was running as well, encumbered slightly by the brooms.

When they were nearly to the pitch James finally caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, tossing the brooms to the ground. He spun her around while she laughed delightedly and then soundly kissed her on the lips.

"Ha," he said, once they had broken apart a few minutes later, "I caught you."

"Congratulations." She replied dryly, "You have just proved that you can catch a girl."

He laughed and kissed her again before setting her back down and picking up the brooms. He handed one to her and said, "But can you out fly a boy?"

With that he mounted his broom and zoomed off, but Lily wasn't about to be outdone. She was the reserve chaser on the Gryffindor team so she knew damn well how to fly a broomstick. She pushed off the ground and chased after the boy whose hair was becoming increasingly windswept. They flew around playing tag for a while before the rain began to pick up again and the wind began to howl.

When Lily was caught unexpectedly by a huge gust of wind and lost slight control of her broom she realized two things; one, the wind was reaching torrential levels and two James was about to catch her. So she did what any good female would do;

Lily screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed her broom into a steep dive. She zigzagged slightly giving her fall a slightly erratic look and grinned when she heard James shout in alarm behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he had gone into a dive as well and was gaining on her fast. Concentrating hard she pulled out of the dive just before she would have hit the ground and angled off laughing at the surprised look on James' face.

"How do you like that Potter?" Lily called to him, wheeling her broom around to face him. "Told you I could do a wronski feint!"

James stared at her incredulously and then a broad smile split his face. "That was brilliant Lil!" he said flying over to her.

She grinned and allowed herself to be enveloped in a fierce hug. "But don't EVER do that in my sight again!" he said releasing her and shaking a reprimanding finger in her face. "You scared the life out of me."

Lily laughed and pulled him into another hug, drawing her wand in the same motion. Whispering softly she tapped the back of his head and felt him flinch when the rain began to hit him once more.

"Did you remove the spell?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

She nodded and repeated the motion on herself. Lily paused and allowed the rain to strike her face as she turned it toward the heavens. She felt a smile lift the corners of her mouth and she looked back at her boyfriend.

"Why?" James asked smiling at Lily's antics.

"So I can do this." She replied.

Lily reached her hands up and drew James in for a kiss. He grinned and parted her lips with his as she threaded her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in as close as her could get her with out pulling her off the broom she was sitting on.

They broke apart minutes later, breathless but exhilarated. James grinned at Lily and began to angle their brooms back down toward the ground. As they touched down James pulled Lily back in for another kiss and this time her lifted her off the ground and into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face in her hands. She slid her tongue into his mouth and smiled slightly when he kissed her back, responding with the deep passion she loved so much. Breaking the kiss she looked at him and let the words that had been on her tongue for so many days slip out.

"I love you."

James was flabbergasted, Lily Evans, the love of his life, had just said 'I love you' to him for the first time ever. Some many things to say back to her were racing through his mind and he picked the perfect one. Fixing the biggest smile he could manage on his face he replied.

"Lily, I love you too."


End file.
